Fallen God Solomon
Solomon had experienced the entirety of the Eternal Conflict. From the very beginning, he was out in the middle of the battlefield, combating the menace that were the Prime Evils. Having come face to face with Mephisto and Baal on many occasions, he had learned that none of his comrades held not even an ounce of the power that he had. While they all shook in their boots, Solomon carved through the enemy ranks with ease, not even stopping to consider the enemies power since he already knew that they were far below him. While he alone could withstand Mephisto and Baal, his brethren could not hold out against the weakest of the demon troops. Often the order to retreat came before Solomon could finish them off. Hatred towards his own kind brewed inside him and he had already made up his mind. The tables turned for the worst when Diablo had arrived on the battlefield. Even Solomon was impressed by his abilities in combat. As the forces of the high heavens suffered more and more defeats in the Eternal Conflict, the gods of the high heavens decided to take a more strategic approach and to plan ahead of the enemy. An order came to Solomon to seek out and find any immortal that was still roaming Middle Earth or Hell. Once one is found, they are to be executed, as they no doubt would gladly join the demon forces in taking vengeance against the heavens for their unjust actions. Disregarding the order for execution, Solomon instead decided to toy with one of the immortals by trapping them in an illusion of their own making. And the unfortunate one to run into Solomon ended up being Adam. While sealed away in his illusion, Solomon ran an experiment ''on Adam. What if you were to fuse the power of the almighty demons with the weak body of a half-angel. Adam's body was left twisted and contorted but the surge of power that Solomon observed in him left him in awe. Although the demon that he had fused with Adam was weak in comparison to the Prime Evils, this experiment proved to be a great success in Solomon's eyes. Having found and defeated the War God Vassago in a heated battle, Solomon managed to acquire a fraction of Vassago's power but ultimately didn't manage to finish him off. Many years down the line, it was discovered that the enemy ranks were in disarray due to an internal power struggle and an immediate order for Solomon to lead the final retaliation strike was given. Upon reaching the battlefield, Solomon immediately set his eyes on Diablo as it was finally time for a rematch. From the first clash, Diablo could tell the difference in power from the last time they fought. The newfound power that Solomon had acquired from Vassago proved to be far more than enough to overwhelm the prime evils. He took it upon himself to seal away the Prime Evils. A grand feast was held in celebration of the high heaven's triumph over the demonic forces. During this, Archangel Xavus approached Solomon: "We have heard many great things of your achievements in battle. Taking not one but all three of the enemies most powerful generals? Unheard of! We believe you would make a great fit among the ranks of the Archangels, so how about it, soldier?" "Why exactly would I align myself with the weak? From my perspective, I alone should rule the high heavens as none of you are even capable of approaching me. But that begs the question, what joy is there to rule over a race of arrogant weaklings who believe themselves to be the highest power in the world? You and I are far too different to ever work together..." in a mere blink of an eye, Solomon slashed the archangel's body in half and the slash held so much power in it that the force from it travelled behind him and throughout the entire castle in which the feast was being held, cutting the castle's wall in half. What happened from there within the high heavens could only be described as a massacre. Solomon eliminated all of the inhabitants of the high heavens that were present. "I have ascended as a god, but the power of the demons is truly unparalleled..." The demonic energy that he had acquired from Vassago had began to take it's toll on Solomon's body. Not even the powerful body of the strongest angel could withstand the chaotic energy of a demon. A great amount of time would be necessary for Solomon's body to fully adjust to the demonic energy that was now flowing through his blood. Therefore he set out to find a place for rest, where only those who were powerful enough to dare challenge him would dare wake him once more. Word would spread of Solomon's deeds and soon all beings would come to fear the "Fallen God". Location To access Solomon you will have to first kill Vassago for the -Solomon's First Devil- item. Afterwards head over to the Fallen Underground and head inside church in which you awaken to Tier 3. Get in position and once your team is ready walk a chocobo with the rune in the bag up to Samuel's circle. The Fight During the fight you will have to go through a total of 6 phases. 3 of those phases will be the "Light Phases" and the 3 others will be "Dark Phases". The fight begins in a light phase and will transition into a dark one after Solomon drops below 80% HP, at that point he will restore a small amount of HP, acquire a new skill set and summon a clone of himself that deals about the same amount of damage as himself. Every time Solomon reaches a new HP threshold (80%/60%/50%/30%/20%) he will swap into a different phase (so light/dark/light/dark/light/dark). With every phase the fight gets more and more difficult. When Solomon reaches full mana and manages to attack someone before they attack him, he will gain agility (the amount is based on his max mana, which depends on the phase that he's currently in, later phases have the most mana and earlier ones have the least). Agility increases the amount of damage certain spells do. However if you manage to attack Solomon first, he will lose some of his mana (have to attack multiple times for his mana to drop to 0) and summon a swarm of clones (amount of clones depends on the phase). Every phase also increases his mana pool by 50. A key mechanic in this fight is "juggling". "Juggling" refers to swapping Solomon's agro constantly to the point where he's no longer able to attack anyone. This can be done by having 2 people on opposite sides of Solomon right clicking on him and moving away to let the other take the agro. Essentially, 1 person right clicks, pulls the agro and moves away, then the second person right clicks to swap the agro again and then they move away to let the first person pull the agro. Repeat until your squad has gathered and is ready to engage once more. In general use this technique if you need to buy time for an important teammate to come back. Light Phase Spells '''Eternal Blade' 2 seconds after saying "Sleep, it will soon be over..." Solomon will cast the "Eternal Blade". For 3 seconds after it's cast, all of Solomon's auto attacks will bring the target down to 1 HP and put them to sleep. As you can probably tell, having your tank get hit by this ability is less than ideal, therefore communication is key here. You should always inform your team if you have a stun ready to prevent him from attacking while the blade is active, otherwise use a minor stun or a slow to get some distance between you and Solomon until the blade runs out. Eternal Blade has a 15 second cooldown. Flash Strike 3 seconds after saying "Run, mortal! (player name)" Solomon will jump to his selected target. Upon landing his jump, all enemies around the target (including the target) will be silenced for 7 seconds. The jump also does magic damage based on how much agility Solomon has. If he was fed too much agility, the jump could very well one shot the target and allies surrounding it. If you create a big enough distance between you and Solomon, the Flash Strike won't connect. The jump has a 20 second cooldown. Retribution 2.5 seconds after saying "Sins don't go unpunished!" Solomon will summon clones randomly spread out throughout the arena. The amount of clones spawned depends on which phase he is currently in (4 clones in the first light phase, 16 in the second and 27 in the third). The clones do the same amount of damage as the real one and they will also explode once their duration of 8 seconds expired. The explosions from the clones won't do much damage to a tank with high magic resistance but they will most likely kill any damage dealer or support. The explosions can be blocked with magic immunity/evasion. Retribution has a 44 second cooldown. Dark Phase Spells Every time Solomon swaps into a dark phase, he will summon a permanent clones of himself to confuse his enemies (1 clone in the first dark phase, 2 in the second and 3 in the third). These clones can be killed but in general you tend to avoid hitting them unless you have an AoE damage heavy squad. The clones will disappear when Solomon swaps into the next phase or if Solomon is killed in the last phase. A good way to tell clones apart from the real Solomon is to equip the Evil Spirit Princess's Soul accessory and cast a targeted spell on the real boss. This will create a yellow light above his head that the clones won't have unless you cast a targeted spell on them as well (which you should try to avoid). To further increase the confusion, the clones will often say lines that would otherwise come from the boss (for example, a clone will say "Your death is swift..." but the another would have the pop up for Phantom Blade). Phantom Blade The "Phantom Blade" has many similar properties to the Eternal Blade. After a 2 second delay following the "Your death is swift..." line, Solomon's attacks will do increased damage for 3 seconds. Unlike the Eternal Blade though, instead of putting enemies to sleep, Solomon will do damage based on your current HP. Every one of his attacks will do 20% of your currant HP as pure damage, meaning it cannot be blocked with resistances and the lower your HP is, the less damage it will do. Unlike the Eternal Blade you can tank a couple of hits from Phantom Blade before being in danger of getting killed. This spell has a 15 second cooldown. Taste True Power "Taste true power!" is a short range AoE nuke that Solomon casts around himself. After a delay of 2 seconds, Solomon will deal a massive amount of damage and anyone caught in it without 100% magic resistance will most likely perish. Even if you manage to block the nuke with magic immunity/evasion, you will still receive a debuff that makes you take 50% more damage for 8 seconds. After the cast Solomon will also gain a Fury buff (max attack speed) for the same duration as the debuff he applies. He can also cast Phantom Blade during the Fury buff, causing him to melt anyone unfortunate enough to be close to him in that moment. This spells has a 44 second cooldown. Illusive Strikes "Illusive Strikes" is a very dangerous ability, probably the one to be afraid of the most. This is due to the fact that it comes out instantly and hits a very large AoE. Solomon will dash from enemy to enemy in the blink of an eye and deal damage based on his current agility. If his agility reaches very high levels (300-400+), this move will begin to 1 shot all squishy targets. And since it's an instant cast, there's very little you can do about blocking/dodging it, other than staying far away and waiting until it is cast. With this move Solomon will also randomly shuffle the positions of all those who are hit by his strikes. Solomon will also dash around rapidly if there are a lot of clones nearby, prolonging the ability even further. This ability has a 18 second cooldown. Side note: Solomon can cast Taste True power and begin it's cast delay right before he casts Illusive Strikes, essentially changing his position very rapidly and possibly ending up next to someone without magic immunity. Non-phase Specific Spells You Cannot Touch Me! At certain HP intervals (mostly near or right after phase swaps and some random intervals in between each phase), Solomon will say "You cannot touch me!". For about 5 seconds, Solomon will reflect a small portion of the damage he takes back to the attacker. The damage it reflects is negligible, therefore most of the time you shouldn't be afraid of it. This is... Complete Hypnosis "Complete Hypnosis" happens when Solomon receives damage while he has >50 current mana. Based on the current phase, Solomon will summon clones to his aid (0 in the 1st phase, 3 in the 2nd, 7 in the 3rd, 11 in the 4th, 15 in the 5th and 19 in the 6th). This is crucial to proc this spell to reduce his mana without granting him extra agility, which will only increase the difficulty of your run. Since his mana pool can reach up to 300, at times there will be a redundant amount of clones on the screen, too many to take on. You will require multiple damage ticks to proc all of his mana at once and you will also require range to be able to reach the real Solomon before the clones overwhelm you. Pestilence can do the trick just fine due to his DoT effects and CW providing temporary damage immunity. Cloud has good AoE and range, Disgust's Hell Rain has many damage ticks that also stun all the surrounding clones and Sephiroth's Q dash hits multiple times (be careful of range though, if he hits you first, he'll gain his agility). Fool "Fool..." is a large AoE stun that triggers at certain HP intervals (~80% HP in Phase 2, 50% HP when going into Phase 4 and at 20% HP right before entering the final Phase). It also does a bit of magic damage. It's important to play around Fool, because of the stuns rather long duration, Solomon could get a spell or 2 off while everyone is stunned and nobody would be able to do anything. That's why you should have a support/utility character sitting further away, ready to pull Solomon's agro away from your stunned team. The stun lasts for 3 seconds. Example Fight